Not A Fairy Tale
by Animal Kookies
Summary: My take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together. Starts in three years, continues through out DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a fanfic ever. I have enjoyed reading many of them my favorite being V/B or DBZ in general. I think I am ready to write one now. Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated.

Title: Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter one: A good dream

Author: Animal Kookies AKA Kelly

Description: Starts in the typical setting (lost three years) and I hope I will continue until the end of the series (DBZ, not GT) I hope you guys enjoy reading this, I am going to try and not have any OOC, of course that is hard, many of the conversations and events will be taking directly from the show and modified to fit the story. (I am using the anime, not the manga, just because it's easier and I am lazy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Nor do I own the computer I am writing this on.

The Capsule Corporation's Princess sighed and sat down on the deck outside of her mansion. Her long aqua curls bounced and blew in the slight warm breeze her eyes locked unto the handsome man with the scared face and she gave him a bright smile. The Earth was once again at peace and with all of the threats of evil temporarily out of sight and out of mind the young genius could only muster up one thought. **Boredom.**

"Hey babe, you look down lately what's wrong?" The scared man said. "Huh?" Bulma Briefs looked up from her tea cup for just a second. "What's wrong Bulma?" The small blue cat hovered from behind Yamcha's shoulder. Oolong quickly stole grabbed the last cookie and shoved it in his face, crumbs tumbled out of his mouth as he laughed, "I guess Yamcha isn't keeping you entertained?! High time you get a real man….Like me." He snorted loudly and than fell to the ground as Yamcha punched him hard. Bulma laughed quietly and greeted her mother Bunny as she came out baring snacks.

Bunny Briefs was an enigma, no one quite knew how old she was and although she was Bulma's mother she was often mistaken for her sister…her younger sister. In her way to short shorts and her tight striped tank-top she was a sight, their was no mistaking where Bulma got her looks from….on the 

other hand there was absolutely no mistaking where she did not get her smarts from. Bunny smiled her usual dumb, blank smile and giggled at nothing in particular. "O my, if I had known how hungry you were than I would've made more cakes and cookies." Bulma smiled at her mom, "O that's ok…we have plenty…" That is when Bulma noticed all the snacks were gone, her bright blue eyes lit up with anger, "OOLONG! You pig." With one quick punch he as on the ground while Yamcha, Puar and Bunny laughed. Oolong got up and dusted himself off; he took no offense to being called a pig considering he was quite literally a pig. "O my, Bulma you have been so moody lately. You just need to find yourself a cute husband to have some babies with" Bunny stated as she winked at Yamcha. Yamcha swallowed hard and turned bright red. "I….ohm…have…". "Don't worry Yamcha; I don't think I will be settling down any time soon." Yamcha grinned and they all started laughing.

Bulma got up and sat on the railing, the wind blowing at the short hemline of her red dress. "You know I had a dream about Vegeta last night." Yamcha spit out his tea and looked up at Bulma, "What you had a dream about that guy?" "Don't be jealous Yamcha," Puar gave his long time friend a reassuring look, and Oolong started to laugh. "Actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream," Bulma continued, "and a good kisser to boot." Yamcha fell out of his chair and Bulma laughed hard. Bunny Briefs smiled at her daughter, "Your father said Vegeta's ship would be running out of fuel soon." Bulma gasped slightly so no one would notice, she slid down off the railing and looked up into the sky. _Vegeta's ship will be running out of fuel. Vegeta._

(A/N)- Sorry this chapter is so short, that's why I am posting a few chapters today. Next time Vegeta enters the picture and from there everything gets more interesting. Until next time, peace is your journey.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, even though it was very short. The fun starts in this chapter.

Story: Not a Fairy Tale

Author: Animal Kookies AKA Kelly

Chapter to: So it begins…

They all heard it. It came from the courtyard in front of Capsule Corp. They all heard the strange crash, and they all ran to see what had happened. Everyone but Dr. Briefs that is, "Right on time", he said to the cat on his back.

"What the hell was that mom?" Bulma said as she ran towards the courtyard, "I don't know, it looks like we have a visitor. O my I knew I should've put on more tea." She smiled blankly at Bulma while Yamcha and Puar jumped in front of them and stood in a protective stance. The spaceship had landed in the courtyard of Capsule Corp. in the middle of that clear warm day and they all knew who was inside of it. The doors to the space pod opened and dramatically smoke poured out the sides, hiding the man stalking towards the group of earthlings.

The smoke started to clear and the short, powerful man stood in all his royal glory with his arms crossed and his signature, cocky smirk in place. As if reading everyone's mind Yamcha yelled out, "Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Vegeta grunted and continued to stand his ground, he smirked even greater yet somehow managed to never quite smile, "I was hoping Kakorot had returned." Everyone's face dropped and the stared in shock at the Prince. Yamcha spoke up first, "Wait, you mean you didn't find him in space? No way." He let the last part fall off into a whisper as if saying it to himself. The prince scowled upon realizing that his rival was not yet on earth. He lunged towards Yamcha, "Don't remind me, I am already upset and beating you just may be the therapy I need." Yamcha gulped hard and started to cower down. "Hey guys what's that smell," as if on queue Bulma pranced out in between the two warriors, "O I see its you." She bravely poked the prince in the chest, "P.U. you need a bath, please come with me." The prince scowled and Yamcha and Puar shook with fear. Bulma started to prance off towards the bath house, realizing Vegeta wasn't following her, she grew annoyed, "What you want me to roll out the red carpet for you?" She turned and didn't have to look back because the prince loudly followed her, his hands crossed and scowling more deeply than ever before, his eyes dug into her back and stopped directly on the dangerously short hemline of her red dress. Yamcha stared in shock and Puar chirped in "I hope she knows what she's doing." Yamcha nodded in agreement and ran after them, leaving Bunny behind pouring tea into an already overfilled glass.

Vegeta stripped off his old armor and threw it onto the floor, he than hoped into the shower and started to wash off the blood, sweat, and frustration off of his chiseled body. The water dropped down washing over his rock hard muscles and for a split second the might Prince of all Saiyins looked relaxed, that is until Bulma interrupted his thinking. "Hey you," She walked, more like barged into the bathroom, "I got you some fresh clothes." The prince ignored her, hoping she'd get lost. Bulma Briefs however was not one to get lost, or go unnoticed. "HELLO! Anyone in there." She screamed her eyes straining to see through the thick glass door to the shower. Grumbling to himself he decided he had to answer, "Yes I hear you, you can leave now." Bulma's mouth dropped to the floor, "Why yes you're royal highness, your wish is my command." She screamed inwardly and stormed off to the balcony where her long time friend Krillin had joined Yamcha and Puar. Vegeta sighed to himself, "_The female species…what an enigma."_

"Yeah that Vegeta is nothing, but trouble. You can never tell whose side he's on." Bulma looked down at Krillin, "I think he just wants to find Goku." Yamcha chimed in, "I feel bad for him, poor guys he's obsessed." Krillin and Puar laughed with Yamcha, Bulma calmly crossed her arms, "He's just use to getting what he wants is all. He's like a spoiled little kid." Yamcha stared up at her, "sounds like you." Bulma glared and humph at her friends as they all laughed at her. She was about to give Yamcha what for when the mighty prince broke her concentration and through her off guard, "Servant woman, get me a drying cloth at once." To stunned to respond, Bulma turned and stuck her head inside the house. "Woman can you hear me?" came another shout from the bathroom. Bulma turned red with anger and stuck her proud head up high, "Yes I can hear you, but my name is BULMA! And I am not your servant, so say please." A moment of silence passed as the prince contemplated his next move, usually he would've blasted her to hell, but something about the blue-haired beauty intrigued him, he kept his cool but let her comment slide, "Fine forget the drying cloth."

Bulma crossed her arms in a silent victory. _Bulma one, prince uncharming zip._ "What is this!? Is this some sort of joke?" Bulma came to out of her victory and looked towards the door where the prince stood stark naked barely covering himself with the clothes he was holding, "Huh? Is what a joke?" she asked him genuinely confused. "He thrusted the close at them, almost showing them all of his royal assets, "These clothes," He thurusted them at her again, "Are they for a man or a woman?! There pink!" Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Chill it's the style here." Vegeta threw on the clothing reluctantly. _Men in pink? How bizarre._ "This is ridiculous, I am a warrior, not a…a variety of flower." They all through back there heads in laughter, "Stop it", he demanded, "Or I'll blast you all." They did stop, knowing he'd have no problem or regret taking them all out. "Hey relax, fighting is no fun. If your looking for Goku just wait here, I know he'll back," Bulma started to state matter-of-factly "I've known him since I was five years old and he will be back." She sighed with content and looked to the sky and up into space. _I just _

_know it._ The other's nodded in agreement and for the first time since he could remember the mighty prince of all Saiyins relaxed.

(A/N)- I hope you guys enjoyed. This is where the fanfiction really takes off, since the actual show doesn't show a lot of interaction between Bulma and Vegeta for the next three years. I am trying very hard to keep accurate and consistent with the show, I of course have to make some modifications, if you do, however find a mistake please don't hesitate to tell me. The better reviews I get the better the story will be. Also Vegeta is going to be his proud, cruel, badass self that we all love, however I may interpret him differently than you, I think he had a soft-spot for Bulma since day one, I mean who else would he let talk to him like that? So I will definitely try to post at least two more chapters today. Until than, peace be your journey.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)- Hey guys, this is where the fun really begins! .

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Title: Not A Fairy Tale

Author: Animal Kookies AKA Kelly

Chapter 3: The Prince of Arrogance and the Comeback Queen

It had been three weeks, three long agonizing weeks since the royal pain in her ass had crashed his ship in her yard, and himself into her life. For three weeks now she had been working on his gravity machine, so he could train even more than he already did, so he could reach his goal, his birthright and the only thing he cared about, becoming a Super Saiyin and finally beating Goku. Bulma stood in awe at her hard work. For three weeks now Dr. and Bulma Briefs had slaved over the gravity chamber, making it stronger, better, bigger and more useful than ever before. Now they gave each other a nod and grin and walked towards their glorious accomplishment. After all the tears, blood, sweat and pain that they had put into the GR (gravity room) it was finally finished and they had all the confidence in the world that even the mighty Saiyin no Ouji would be pleased.

The scowl never left his face, not once, not even for a second. He looked up and down, all over the GR, but never once did the scowl leave his face. Dr. and Bulma Briefs stood in shock as the mighty Prince Vegeta paced the floor of the GR. Finally he broke the silence, "It took three weeks for this? Your puny brains really did try…and yet this was the best you could do… pathetic. I suppose it will do though." He started to stretch his legs against the hard floor, "You can leave now." Bulma was too shocked to speak, her mouth dropped to the floor and her father just nodded and escorted her out of the chambers. In the background you could hear the bots activating and the prince training to become a super saiyin.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Bulma looked up from her magazine to see a smiley and bright Yamcha. "O, not much. I just….Vegeta, he is driving me crazy." Yamcha rolled his eyes, this was about the ten thousandth time she had talked about Vegeta this week, "Geez Bulma with how much you talk about him, I am starting to think you have a thing for him." Yamcha laughed in spite of himself, honestly he was worried, but he was too afraid to admit it to himself. "Ohh PLEASE!" Bulma through down her magazine and started on another Vegeta tirade, "That self-centered, egotistical maniac?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest; much like the prince did and stormed off. Puar jumped out from behind Yamcha, "That Bulma, she sure is angry." Yamcha didn't say anything, he was hypnotized by the curve of her hips and ass, the way it swayed as she stormed off.

"Mmmm Bulma this is great." Oolong spit out as he devoured his fifth helping of BBQ ribs, compliments of chef Bulma. Vegeta had decided to take a short brake from his training and join them today, he wasn't about to miss out on Bulma's cooking. The glass broke with a loud crash, "So he failed after all and Freiza is still alive." They all looked up at him in sheer terror; Yamcha was the first to speak, "No Way! How do you know anyway?" "Because I make it my business to know, unlike you." Yamcha had had enough; he was tired of being put down by the prince, especially in front of Bulma and the others. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta stood up embracing the challenge, or lack there of in this case. He was in a bad mood which was rapidly declining. He was not a Super Saiyin yet, Kakorot was no where to be found and now Freiza was coming back to Earth for revenge….and he was not alone. "Hey Vegeta," Bulma poked him playfully in the ribs, "You want some more BBQ sauce on your spare ribs?" Vegeta turned to her, a little surprised at her calmness and pleased to be getting attention, "Sure why not?" He smirked at her as she handed him his plate of food. The others stared at shock in her.

"I'm going and that's final!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha, and he knew he had lost. Few were a match and none a challenge for Bulma when it came to a battle of wits, or who could scream the loudest. "But…Bulma." Yamcha pathetically tried one last time to persuade her into not going to the battle with Freiza. Bulma crossed her arms, than flicked her hair and with a wink she stated, "Don't worry I can take care of myself." Yamcha knew he had lost, and there was nothing he could do about it.

They all were to meet in the desert, an arid and dry place, about two miles from where Freiza would land. Krillin and Gohan landed together and greeted Bulma and Yamcha. "Hiya guys!" They looked around, "O hey Vegeta." Humph, Vegeta refused to face them. Everyone else was suited out in their uniforms, except Vegeta, he was still wearing the pink shirt that ironically said "Bad Man" on the back. The others stifled a giggle as they noticed his shirt. Just then Tien arrived, and unhappily spotted Vegeta, he was still upset about the whole being killed at the hands of Vegeta think. "What!? Why are you here?" Vegeta turned around, happy at the chance to argue with someone, "Is that ok?" Tien responded, "as a matter of fact it isn't." Their arguing continued on for a few more minutes, until Piccolo put and end to it. "Stop making all this noise." Humph was all Vegeta did and continued to silently taunt the others.

They could all feel him now, closer than ever, and even stronger than before. And to everyone's demise he was not alone. Freiza. "Bulma are you sure you want to go through with this", it was Yamcha who was afraid, not Bulma. "Of course I'm sure, I missed my chance to see him on Namek and now I get my second chance." Bulma was the adventurous sort and missed being part of the action, she felt useless when she was on Namek and never wanted a repeat of that again. No, she was Bulma Briefs, 

heir to the Capsule Corp. thrown and beautiful genius. Vegeta turned around and smirked, "At least one of you losers is brave." With that he took off, the others followed, Yamcha somewhat reluctantly grabbed Bulma around the waist and took off after the others. _That onna is brave, she actually shows some potential, but that stupid baka human of hers he is always around. So annoying. I have a battle to focus on; the onna will have to wait. _Vegeta glared at Yamcha as he noticed him holding Bulma and kicked his speed up tremendously. About a mile away from where Freiza was to land he stopped. "Listen you fools, we don't want him to sense our power levels, and we'll have to walk from here." Vegeta powered down and the others soon followed. Yamcha paused, "I don't think I can do this guys. I mean I just came back to life, I don't want to die again…and Goku…" Vegeta glared at him and started laughing, "Of course you rely on Goku, you weakling, go ahead and stay you will be of no use to us anyway." "Yamcha," Bulma begged with her eyes, "Don't be a baby." "But Bulma…" Bulma had already started to climb the cliffs, Yamcha sighed and continued to follow suit.

They had to go slow, as to be unnoticed, so it took them about half an hour to go one mile. Right before they had reached the place where Freiza's ship had landed, they braced themselves. They knew that this could be the end of them, and the Z warriors had to go into battle, even if was a nearly impossible battle to win. Just as Vegeta started to lead the way, they all fell down. A new tremendous power had just appeared and quickly wiped out Freiza. By the time the Z warriors made it to where Freiza had been, there was nothing left, just a boy with purple hair, a Saiyin. _Who is this boy? There are no Saiyins left, only Kakorot and his brat and myself. This boy is up to something._ The mysterious boy only nodded and said that Goku would be returning soon, he said he needed to talk to him. None of them trusted the boy, but they had little else to rely on, he was obviously powerful, but seemed to be on their side. So they all waited for Goku and when he finally arrived the boy and him went off to talk. Only piccolo and his superior hearing could tell what they were talking about, the others just cringed and waited. Vegeta kept glaring at the boy as he swear that they were looking at him, and even Bulma had to give them the evil eye when they said her name and Goku practically fainted.

By the time they were done talking and Goku had joined the others, the mysterious boy left and Goku told the others of a threat coming to Earth, one that could and probably would kill them all. So they went out to train and wait for three years. For in three years time a lot can change, and by the time the androids did arrive, a lot would have changed. The last thing Goku said before they departed was, "Have a healthy baby Bulma."

(A/N)- I decided to leave off at that point, don't worry the fun stuff begins soon, ( I know I keep saying that) Please give me feed-back on what I can change or fix or any suggestions for the future. Until than, 

Peace be your journey. O and if I forget the disclaimer it is because I am lazy, not because I won the lottery and bought DBZ.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)- Here we go, Shout out to Mina, AKA listenserendipity for my first review .

Title: Not A Fairy Tale

Chapter 4: The day fate stepped in.

Things had been pretty quiet since the strange boy had come and gone. The warriors were busy training, and Bulma was busy serving Vegeta, rather she wanted it or not. Like clock work she heard the explosion, a few choice words, and she silently counted 1….2…..3….4….5….. The door to her lab flew off the hinges and the dark figure stepped in. Bulma didn't even look up from her work, but instead nonchantlantly said, "What can I do for you, your royal highness." "WOMAN! Fix my machine, your pathetic excuse for a Gravity Chamber has once again failed me, now fix it and make it better." Bulma rolled her eyes, this was the most exciting part of her day and secretly she looked forward to their arguments. "Vegeta I am busy you know…and" Vegeta picked up the delicate device she was working on and crushed it in the palm of his hand. "Look at that, your schedule just freed up." Bulma face turned a dark red and she could feel the steam coming from her ears, before she could retaliate the prince was on his way out the lab, without even looking back he demanded, "and while your at it, onna, bring me my lunch, I require nourishment." Bulma's mouth dropped wide open, she was speechless, something that rarely happened. She was about to go give him a piece of her mind when she heard down the corridors, "I'm waiting woman."

Bulma ripped off her lab coat to reveal short pair of jean shorts and a Capsule Corp. tank top. She stomped into the GR and was about to light a fire under the mighty prince's ass. She crashed through the first set of doors and was about to turn to break through the second, when she saw him through the big glass doors. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. His chiseled body was covered with sweat, and his tanned skin glistened with the light. The dark endless obsidian pits that were his eyes were so focused it looked as though he was burning down the GR just with a stare alone. Even though his body was statuesque and built to perfection, the warrior had a mastermind like grace that was rare of even dancers. He was fighting an invisible enemy and there was something beautiful about it. Bulma stared at him with total fascination. She blinked once, just once and he was gone. "You're drooling." A dark and smooth deep voice said from behind. Bulma's face turned bright red, she didn't need to look around, and she knew who it was. Slowly she swallowed and mustered up al of her strength to look him in his eyes, when she finally was face to face with him he had his arms crossed over his hard chest and was wearing his signature smirk. "I wasn't…." She started calmly yet with haste. "Of course not, you were just trying to catch flies, now enough of these interruptions fix my machine woman and than bring me lunch. I'll be in the shower…don't follow me in there," He leaned so close he was almost touching her ear with his lips, "I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack." Before Bulma could protest he was gone, and she was standing there, hot and bothered, but mostly hot. She shook her head and snapped out of it. _That cocky arrogant, son of a bitch. How dare he?_

She mumbled the whole time she was fixing the GR and than continued to mumble as she started his lunch. She sat the plates down on the table hoping to sneak away before he caught her off of her game again. She started to set the last plate down when she heard the chair move, only a fraction of an inch. Looking up she was staring into those dark obsidian pits. She blinked for a second, him never taking his gaze off of her, he opened his mouth, she knew he was going to say something, maybe even thank you, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. He was finally going to be kind to her, maybe he was a changed man, it seemed like time froze as his mouth parted slightly and words began to form. Each syllable seemed to take a week to form, she could hear it, but she couldn't believe it, did he just say? Her heart fluttered she wanted to reach out to him. All she could muster was a look of utter confusion as he bored his eyes into her. "Soup's cold." Snap back into reality. _WHAT? DID HE JUST WHAT? HOW DARE HIM. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS._ Bulma continued to scream inward; unaware of how clueless she looked on the outside. "Damn woman….I must've broke her." Vegeta being the kind-hearted gentleman he was only wanted to save her, so he through the "cold" soup right into her face.

"AHHHHH". Bulma's head almost spun around and you could see the very devil leaping from her soul. "Vegeta, how dare you. I have been nothing but kind and good to you and this…this is how your repay me." The prince continued to eat….and to ignore her. She was fuming, never had she felt so mad, so much anger, so much…passion. No one had ever gotten her this riled up, she wanted to grab him around his big thick neck and choke him, than throw him down and fuck him on the kitchen table. She was about to do the first of the two for sure when the door opened. "Hey babe, umm humph. Hi Vegeta. What's up? You look upset you ok babe?" Bulma gave a frustrated yell and Yamcha backed towards the door, "I guess now is not a good time to tell you that…" He put his hand nervously behind his head and scratched, "That I can't make it tonight, you know with my training and all…" Bulma's eyes were daggers she started to stomp off towards the other door, while looking for something to throw at the two men in her kitchen, as she passed by Vegeta he stood up, he had quickly devoured the entire meal, gracefully and poised. Even though he ate fast, he had manners and was not as barbaric as his fellow Saiyin. Bulma was so angry that she almost forgot she was dripping wet still with broth from the soup, her curly hair was wet against her face and she looked like an exotic female warrior. Yamcha was staring hard at her shapely ass in the tight cut off shorts. Vegeta glared at the human and than looked Bulma up and down himself. He started to push past her, but stopped as soon as their bodies were lined up, just barely touching. He stared her directly in her light blue eyes, "Nice shirt." With that he took off towards the back door that Yamcha stood in front of. Quickly jumping out of the way Yamcha yelled, "What's your problem?" Vegeta smirked and slipped away into the GR. Bulma shook off the state of shock and thought, _what a creep. I am just wearing my capsule corp. top, just a plain white tank…_ Bulma gasped and stared down at her soaked shirt. Sure enough she wasn't wearing a bra and her pert breasts were hard and at attention. And through her soaking, white, tank Vegeta could see every last detail.

(A/N)- Now things are getting a little more juicy, trust me they will be much juicer, be advised if this is your threshold that things will be much more detailed. Until than, peace be your journey.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N)- I haven't named all the chapters….I'm so weird.

Chapter Five: Scratching an Itch

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I do own a dog named Lyra though, but you cannot have her.

Heat rushed to the depths of her stomach and her body tightened so hard she thought she'd break. Her mind was fuzzy and could barely comprehend anything at all. The only sure thought that came to her mind was: more. She wanted more, more, and more. Harder, faster, hotter, she could barely keep up, she could barely breathe let alone talk, she tried to scream but it was stifled out by a new and more intense wave of pleasure. She had left her night gown on; it was red and short, and lacy. He had just lifted it up to fuck her, as if taking it off would've taken up to much time. They needed each other right than and right there. On her pretty little pink bed, with the pink canopy in her girly and pink bedroom. Pink? Her bed wasn't pink it was….

Bulma woke up in a heavy sweat; she was dizzy and gasping for air. She felt like all the blood in her whole body had flowed down under, and now her head spun while her clit spasm for more. More that is all she had wanted was more that was all she could think of during the dream. He was a machine, a well oiled, perfect running machine made out of flesh and blood. She desperately needed him inside of her and waking up to find it was all a dream was the most disappointing thing yet. The way he had needed her more than anything, the way he had gently, yet forcefully pushed her down and mounted her, like some sort of animal. She had never felt so much desire and passion burning within her. She had almost come, just from the mere thought of him. The cocky prince, the saiyin no ouji. Her worst nightmare and best dream.

Bulma decided to get up and go for a run, she needed to clear head, and also she needed to get her blood flowing to other parts of her body. She stretched and looked at the time, 4:48 AM, a perfect time to get up and start running. The summer heat had not yet started to sear into to world and it would be a comfortable 70 something degrees outside. Bulma quickly brushed her teeth and through her curly hair back into a ponytail. She put on some comfortable shorts and a sports bra, grabbed a light jacket and departed for a quick run. She had only just gotten started when she noticed the dull roar of the gravity chamber. _Vegeta is up this early, he must really care about becoming a Super Saiyin._ Bulma let out and exaggerated moan and decided to try and not think about Vegeta for a while. She continued running for the next twenty minutes, gathering up beads of sweat and letting out five days of sexual tension. It had really been almost a whole week….

Start Flashback

"Nice shirt." Bulma looked down at her tiny white soaked tank top, he could see everything. Frustrated she stomped out of the kitchen and into her room. She had not been that embarrassed and turned so much in a long time. There was something dangerous and sexy about how he had been staring at her, he had this hard longing in his eyes, she was his prize and he desperately needed it. Or had that just been wishful thinking on her part. Later that night she sat at home alone, since Yamcha had cancelled there plans that night, and couldn't sleep. She sat up most of the night thinking about him, when she finally did fall asleep she'd have wild, imaginative dreams about them entangled in passion, going at it like animals. Equally aggressive and passionate, it was amazing, even if it was just a dream.

End Flashback

Vegeta was working up a sweat in the GR; he had managed to go nearly a week without breaking the GR and only mangled half the bots. He was pissed off, his mind was somewhere else, or at least his penis was. She was always flaunting around in those tiny outfits, showing off her womanly curves, her tight ass and perfect breasts. No man, saiyin or not could keep his hands off of her for to long, and yet she wasted her time with that pathetic baka, who was constantly with other women. No he didn't want to think about that, why should he care. She was his servant, a pathetic lowly human slave. Yet she had a fire in her that fell nothing short of a full blooded saiyin warrior. She was brave, smart, passionate, and she had a body that was made for fucking.

Vegeta held his grounds and continued to push himself. He was not about to give up his life-long dream and goal to have five minutes of fun…_more like five hours, I'd fuck her so hard…_ "Enough" he screamed out loud. "This silly woman she haunts me, but why? This is bizarre." He heard heavy breathing close by the GR door, he peaked out the window to notice Bulma rushing by. She looked serene, for once she was not opening her baka mouth and she just quietly went with the flow. Her whole body strained and squirmed just to do a short half-hour run and although it was weak and pathetic it was also noble, and he couldn't help but admire her ass in the tight running shorts. He could feel his own training shorts becoming tight in a certain area, so he decided to take a break and a cold shower.

Vegeta let the cold water run over his hot body, it felt amazing. The sweat dripped off of him and he felt the cool shivers of hard work. He was thinking of his morning now. Seeing her run around, such stamina for a small earth girl, such fire. He felt himself growing hard again, only this time he didn't 

care. He figure if he could release the tension than maybe she would be out of his thoughts for good. He slowly reached down to grab his aching member, he didn't want this to be good, he wanted it to be fast and get it overwith. Even his large hands could barely fit around the girth of his member (A/N no wonder he is so full of himself) he rubbed himself hard and unyielding. Thinking of the woman and her long toned legs. Her high tight ass, the curve of her hips, wrapped around him, pumping with all there might. He was so into his fantasy he didn't notice the bathroom door opening. Bulma still had her i-pod on and didn't notice the shower running (no steam remember it's semi-cold). She through off her work out clothes and started to admire herself in the mirror. Her mind was finally clear. She grabbed the closests towel and began to wipe at the sweat from her work out, she was hot and steamy, but finally she was thinking of something other than having her brains fucked out by the prince of all saiyins.

She was so into her thoughts of how she didn't want Vegeta (lol)that she didn't notice a shawdow sneaking up on her, she turned around and faced to mirror square on and lifted her head, and their he stood in all his saiyin glory. The chisled body, the hard muscles tightly wrapped in tan skin, and his aching member, in its fully erect state. Bulma's mouth dropped, for the second time since he had come back to earth, the saiyin no ouji had made her silenenced her. His signature smirk was still planted on his face and the water made a loud steady stream in the back ground. He was looking right at her, her beautiful naked form. He licked his lips never taking his eyes off of her, "Woman, fetch me a drying cloth at once."

(A/N)- I found this a good place to leave off. I hope you like, if anything offends you please let me know and I will change it. Thanks for reading and until next time, peace be your journey.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)- Hope you guys like it, thanks so much for the reviews so far

(A/N)- Hope you guys like it, thanks so much for the reviews so far. I am considering making this and epic tale that will last until DBZ ends. Whatcha think?!

Title: Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter 6: If you want me hold me back (I know from a song so what)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything; I have no actual talent with words or any other things. I suck so bad that I preemptively suck at things that haven't been invented yet. You've been warned.

Previously on Dragon Ball Z…..

He stood there naked, and hard breathing like a deranged beast…. "Woman, hand me a drying cloth at once."….

Bulma gasped, she searched her brain as hard as she could trying to remember how to speak, or breathe for that manner. "Vegeta…. I." She was silenced by his hands firmly grasping her hips and pulling her towards him. She could feel him rubbing against her ass and she loved it. He was dangerous and she liked not knowing what he would do next. She closed her eyes and breathed in hard, as he slowly started to caress her ass, and lower back. His breathing rapidly increased and small grunts started expel from his lips. Bulma let the towel drop to the floor and turned to face him, she stared into his dark onyx eyes and for a fraction of a second she saw doubt…no not doubt fear. The next second his eyes had gone back to being calm and commanding.

Bulma let her fear go and let her instincts take over; she grabbed him at his slender hips and pulled him closer to her throbbing body. He licked his lips and started to grind himself into her, not yet penetrating her, just teasing. She moved her hands up his sides to his neck and started to kiss him on the neck, her kissing turned to sucking and pretty soon he lost control and grabbed her face. He did not kiss her softly, he did not kiss her gently, he did not take the time to memorize the freckles on her face, no he harshly slid his tongue into her mouth and waged a war against her. Each attack they used against each other made them hotter and wetter.

He continued the savage attack on her mouth while she hung on for dear life, although Bulma had kissed her fair share of guys, never had she been kissed like this, every second seemed to last a lifetime, yet she wanted and needed more, more…more. Although they were the same height, Vegeta was much stronger than Bulma and he slowly pushed and teased until her ass hit the bathroom counter in front of the mirror. Bulma yelped a little as she hit it surprised, but Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing, he moved his hands from her jaw line down her neck, leaving a trail of blazing fire in there wake. He got to her shoulders and moved his lips to her neck kissing her just as savagely as ever. He nipped and bit at her neck, while his hands contacted her sides and found there way to her big perky breasts, which were now hardened and standing at full attention. He moved his hands quickly, but with a strange smoothness over her breast, cupping them and than rubbing the nipples. Bulma threw her head back and moaned, his name almost escaped her lips, but she was too proud.

The prince knew he had gotten to her, he could smell her womanhood, and she was ready for him. With one quick movement he grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. Bulma cried out in pain, he was bigger than she had ever had and his hard penis filled her and stretched her to her very limits. After a second the pain subsided into white hot pleasure. He held her up onto the counter and started to move in and out of her with a steady speed. "O…kami….o..Vegeta!" she screamed with her first orgasm, her walls tightened and spasmed around his hard dick. He never said a word; instead he kept grunting and breathing harder and harder. His pace sped up and Bulma felt herself climaxing again, his hands were now pasted on either side of the mirror and his steady movements had the mirror and wall shaking, Bulma continued to pant and attempted to move her hips with rhythm of his. He was going so fast now; he needed this, this release. He had stopped kissing her now and was fully focused on humping her brains out. Harder, harder, harder, faster, faster…. "O Vegeta, yes, yes yes!" Bulma came again and between the tightening of her heated walls, the rapid movements of his pelvis and the Bulma screaming his name he came hard and filled her with his hot seed.

Vegeta steady himself against the wall, he was getting dizzy and Bulma lying out across his shoulder wasn't helping. Already he wanted her again, already he needed her again. He was ashamed of himself for giving in to his temptations, that woman and what she did to him. Bulma was the first to attempt to speak, "Vegeta…I" she panted, "you were amazing, I have never felt so, alive." Vegeta didn't speak but instead nodded his head, not because he agreed or disagreed but because his mouth wouldn't form words. He brought his sweaty brow up to meet hers and than kissed her hard again, forcing once hand to come up and cup her delicate face. Vegeta stopped his attack and picked his clothes up off the floor, and without a word her pulled on his shorts and left to the GR to train. He needed to clear his head; he had given into his needs, his temptations. He had deprived himself of so much and now he had given in. He felt lost and needed to get his mind off of everything. He had run away from her now and he had to focus on anything but there heated encounter. Even before he could admit it to himself, he knew he'd be back.

Bulma stayed on the counter in shock. She sat there for five solid minutes before even attempting to move, her legs and hips ached and she could see the bruises forming on her slim thighs from where he had grabbed her and pulled her into him. She stretched and started to run hot water for a bath. She sat in the bath at least an hour letting all her thoughts collect and sort. "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself over and over again, but more than that she asked herself "When will it happen again." Bulma tilted her head back and let the water comfort her. She had never felt so alive and scared and happy and sad. She couldn't tell what she feeling, but it was an amazing high, and she didn't want to think about ever giving it up. About an hour after she had started to soak in the tub, Bulma heard her mother's annoying, yet very caring voice. "Bulma, o my" she giggled. "Yami is on the phone for you baby, what a handsome young man…if I was your age and wasn't married.." …._Yamcha, o my god what have I done._

(A/N)- I hope this sufficed some of your appetites. Trust me it gets steamier, o and I try not to Yamcha bash, he's not a bad guy, just wasn't right for Bulma, personally I think she cheated on him too, just a thought. Again if any of this offends let me know. Until next time peace be your journey.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N)- Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I was hoping I could do it on a daily basis, but I got caught up in Lab Monkey a B/V AU by the tempest, best story I've read so far, it's amazing and highly recommended. Anyway w/o further ado….

Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter 7

_Kami damnit all._ Bulma looked up at the blue and white checkered clock on her wall. _Almost seven thirty, I wish I could invent a way to slow time down._ The truth was she was more worried about talking to Yamcha, than actually being ready in time for their date tonight. He was taking her out to Casa La Blanca, a new hot restaurant in the middle of downtown. An upbeat place that was based on old-fashioned type of lounges, a place where a guy ordered food for his girl and smoked cigars. Under any other circumstances Bulma would've been ecstatic to be going out to such a fancy place, but tonight was very different.

Bulma rushed around her room, panic ridden and jumping from bureau to closet and back to her mirror in some sort of chaotic ritual. She had curlers in her hair, and her stockings were pulled up to her thigh were they laid unclasped to her novelty 1920's flapper girl, black, lacy thong. She was topless at the moment and her perky breasts were bouncing, wildly with every movement. Bulma pretended that she was in a mad rush with having trouble finding something to wear. The truth was that she had planned an outfit for Casa La Blanca while the building was still under construction. She quickly pulled out her curlers and her hair bounced in a cutesy sort of way. She smiled at herself in the mirror and bent over to put some mascara on when the she could make out the sound of the doorbell from downstairs. _Yamcha._

She jumped with the sound and spread mascara all over one of her eyes, temporarily blinded she tripped and fall into the counter breaking a jar of very expensive perfume when she landed with a hard thud. _Fuck me!_ She quickly jumped up and corrected her makeup; stumbling out into her bedroom she grabbed the short black Audrey-Hepburn esque, beaded dress and with a quick tug on the zipper she was almost ready. She grabbed her simplest black heels from the closet and slipped into them, taking her time and trying hard to sort out her thoughts. _What am I doing? Bulma Briefs you are in way over your head._ She took shame in admitting she was scared, she was a proud woman, and more stubborn than the gates of heaven, she would do anything to get her way. She had the type of diluted ego that led her to believe that anything was possible and everything was hers for the taking. But today she just felt like crawling under her covers and never getting up. She swallowed hard and took in her image in the mirror; she looked like swirled marble as her perfect ivory skin jumped out from behind the dark black dress. Her long legs went on forever and they were even more sculpted by the leggings she wore, her dress came into an old-fashioned deep V that left very little to the imagination. Her hair bounced perfectly and she had a diamond chocker on to match the sparkle that naturally came out from her deep oceanic eyes.

Yamcha waited impatiently downstairs. He had been eager to see Bulma ever since the incident in the kitchen a weeks ago, and she had seemed so distant and distraught on the phone two nights back. Her mom said that she was in the bath, but instead of getting a relaxed, sleepy girl on the other end of the receiver Bulma seemed distracted and stressed. He figured she was still mad at him about ditching her to train, so he decided to take her out somewhere nice to make up for it. He was making small talk with Bunny when the back door flew open and a dark aura filled the room. "Where is that worthless servant girl?" Bunny lifted her hand in greeting and ran to Vegeta's side. "Oh my, dinner won't be ready for another hour, and I am afraid Bulma has plans tonight, but feel free to join us for game night tonight. O me and Dr. Briefs would love your company." Bunny continued to talk as she walked into the kitchen; a second later she appeared carrying some tea. The whole time Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his bear chest. His eyes never left Yamcha, who had a suspicious feeling that Vegeta wasn't to happy over these new developments. Just as the vain started to pop out on his forehead Bulma was descending the stairs. Vegeta shifted his eyes from Yamcha to Bulma, a slight smirk lifting the corners of her face. Bulma saw Vegeta and she blushed, than she saw the confused look on Yamcha's face and turned an even darker shade of red. Vegeta's smirk quickly faded as he caught Yamcha staring at Bulma. He grunted and fisted his hands at his sides; no way in hell was he going to let Bulma get away without fixing his machine.

"Hey Yamcha," Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, "Hi." She wanted to talk to Vegeta as well, but decided Yamcha would be much easier to talk to and maybe he would be warm-up for an attempt to have a real talk with the daemon prince. Vegeta grunted, this time not even trying to hide his anger, he stalked up to Bulma and shoved his index finger right into her surprised face. "Fix it now woman." Bulma swallowed hard, she hadn't expected anything to change, at least not drastically, but this was ridiculous. "What..." she started before she was cut off by Yamcha, "Hey look Vegeta, me and Bulma have special plans tonight, so your little toy will have to stay broken for right now. She isn't your servant and she is busy, so your just going to have to wait." Yamcha smiled cockily than chocked back a gulp as Vegeta turned around to face him. He didn't speak, he just stared, hard, never ceasing. Yamcha felt himself freeze as the room temp dropped at least ten degrees. Vegeta's obsidian eyes burned into his forward and he feared that he may die of cardiac arrest if he stood his ground any longer. "Look," everyone turned to face Bulma, except for Bunny who heard a ding in the kitchen and went to retrieve her cookies. "Vegeta, Yamcha is right. I have pl…we have plans tonight, so you are just going to have to wait." Vegeta's hands fisted so hard that blood pooled into his palms. His teeth were grinding and they could nearly hear the sound of them breaking under the sheer force of his jaw. He whipped his entire body around and stalked out the kitchen without another word. That night people from five miles away could hear his torturous grunts from the work out he put himself through.

Yamcha finally had time to soak in Bulma's appearance and he was not disappointed. He drove them downtown and the whole ride there they were silent. Once at the restaurant, they were seated right away into a quiet booth in the back. They ordered some champagne and Yamcha was the first to speak. "Bulma I'm sorry." Bulma looked up stunned from her glass. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and I haven't had time to spend with you, but that's why I wanted to make it up to you. With all the training I have had to do to prepare for the androids, I haven't given much thought to anything else. That's when I realized that I needed to think beyond the androids, into the distant future of you and me." He paused for effect and smiled as he sipped from his glass. Across the table Bulma had subconsciencely downed the entire bottle of champagne and was raising her hand to place another order. Their waiter made his way over the table and Bulma just pointed to the double martini, the waiter started to walk away and before he was out of earshot she yelled, "Make it two." Yamcha watched the whole scene with amusement, he may have been good looking, but he lacked common sense, and had no idea something was wrong with Bulma. He looked up at her and smiled as the waiter laid two giant martinis in front of her. She wasted no time in gulping down both of them and Yamcha finished on his tirade. "Bulma, after the androids are gone, I think it is high time we settle down, your not getting any younger you know." With that he placed his hand on the back of his neck and scratched trying to look innocent while her eyes burned through him. He took on a more serious face and dropped down on one knee in front of her, "Bulma," he grabbed both her hands, "will you..." **BLAHH.** Bulma Briefs broke all of her golden rules that week, she had slept with a roommate, who was not her boyfriend, she had gotten smashed in public, and now she had gotten kicked out of a high-end restaurant for throwing up all over their brand new marble floors.

"Bulma, dear are you ok." No answer. "Yamcha told me you weren't feeling good and he stayed the night on the couch just to look over you, is it ok if he comes in." … "Bulma." "Uggghhhh." Bulma rubbed her sore temples and sat up in slow motion, she gripped onto her sheets for extra leverage and now the full force of her headache took affect. "Mom, I'm still not feeling good, please tell Yamcha I'm sorry and I will call him later." She practically collapsed back down into her sheets, she hadn't been this drunk since prom her junior year, and although she wasn't at her best, she seemed to recall some promise made all those years back about never getting that drunk again. She rolled over on her side and slept for another five hours. She only awoke at three in the afternoon because she was startled awake. She had had the burning sensation of someone watching her and it was so unsettling in actually caused her to wake. At first she feared something was tragically wrong as all she saw was black, dark, obsidian. But as she stirred and her eyes adjusted she realized that the obsidian was surrounded by white, and she immediately knew who was staring at her. "No wonder your so fat, all you do is sleep, you lazy onna." The last person in the world Bulma wanted to see was standing right before her, his eyes taunting her into a dark and painful awakening. "Fix the damn machine, I will not ask again." Bulma stretched her arms over her head and a little to late stifle an oncoming yawn. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at the blue haired angel, "I don't know why you are so tired, that baka fool you call a boyfriend certainly didn't keep you up late." His arrogance burned off of him with the unyielding fury of ten thousand suns and Bulma was shocked into full consciousness.

"Vegeta! How dare you. You cocky, egotistical….monkey." She glared at him with her perfect blue eyes, hoping she could cut him down. Vegeta seemed extremely unmoved by her efforts and his grin only widened. "Don't take it out on me, I'm sorry he doesn't live up to the standards I set for you, few men do. To bad you'll never be able to experience me again. Sorry woman, but that was a one time deal." He turned arrogantly on his heel and strutted out of the room. Bulma's hair was a mess and it stuck out every which way, her face was red and her hands fisted, she looked very much the part of a strong warrior, and she was for the battle she fought inside of herself. She was so unbelievably mad at Vegeta, how dare him. He was cocky and over confident, and knew exactly which buttons to push, the problem was….he knew what buttons to push and once Bulma had had her buttons pushed by Vegeta, she knew no other man would do.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N)- You guys have given me inspiration, thank you so much for your reviews, many of you who review I notice also have stories out, I have been reading some of them and they are great. Also, I want to apologize for the last chapter, it wasn't up to standards and I left a lot of things undone so to speak. Hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I do own a kitkat, which I will eat quickly before anyone can take away the chocolately goodness.

Chapter Eight

Her red nails glistened under the warm, soapy water as she casually splashed at the remaining suds. _A bath just what I needed to calm my… err nerves. _She placed her hand palm first on her flat abdomen and rubbed small circles. It had been almost three weeks now, since the "scandalous bathroom adventure" as she had recently dubbed it. Of course, it had also been three weeks since she'd had sex. She couldn't bring herself to be intimate with Yamcha, not after what had happened. It felt so wrong, so dirty. Sure she had kissed him a few times, and obviously his hands had wondered, but she would always make up some excuse, although today her dilemma stood as to what excuse she could possibly make next. Yamcha was no genius, but he was a cheater, and he could easily decipher between what excuses held water, and which ones were complete crap. Still he gave Bulma the benefit of the doubt and well… plenty of space.

Bulma sighed heavier than necessary, and stared at the pink clock on her bathroom wall. The big and little hands were both nearing the ten. _Three hours, I guess it's time to get out. _The bath water was warm now and most of the steam had gone away, she stood up and let the water out of the bath as she walked over to the mirror. She looked up at the image of herself, thin and toned; her pale skin glowed in the dim lighting of the bathroom. She admired herself for a few more minutes and than pulled her warm, terrycloth robes around her naked body. She shivered as her temperature increased, and because she had the strangest feeling in her stomach. She wasn't quite sure what it was that made her stomach suddenly drop, but if she had the strangest suspicion that she was no longer alone in her large, dimly lit, bathroom. Suddenly she felt a cool night breeze as the wind blew from the nearby window. _I swear I closed that damned window._ She walked over to the window and slammed it shut hard. She shrugged off her strange feelings and decided to try and get some sleep.

The big clock in her living quarters struck one and she turned for the umpteenth time that night. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know exactly why. Every night after the "scandalous incident" she had slept at least six hours, but tonight that didn't seem possible. In fact, every night she felt a little more 

hot and bothered and tonight was no exception, things were definitely getting worse and worse for Bulma Briefs.

After another twenty minutes of tossing and turning she threw back her head, and sighed. Hesitantly she stripped the covers off of her petite figure and started to trace the edges of her body with her small white hands. She came to the hem of her silky, pink nighty and pulled slowly until in was just about even with the top of her matching silk panties. She slowly slid her small hand in between her underwear and her skin and quickly found the spot of all of her frustrations. One little nub of skin and bundle of nerves was causing quite a stir in her behavior, at least that is what she gave credit to her past three weeks of odd behavior to. She pressed gently at the swollen end of nerves, until she could feel her opening start to become slick and wet, she slowly tilted her head back and closed her eyes, she started to lose herself to her ministrations and as her pleasure raised, all her other senses seemed to be slightly, if not fully impaired. She started to moan and sigh, louder and louder. Until at last she finally came and with a breathy, heated voice she said one word. One word that had a thousand meanings.

"Vegeta."

After her orgasm she felt at least a little satisfied and feel deep into a slumber, not waking or moving for four whole hours. When five AM came around she stirred for a moment, than shivered in the cold, she had forgotten to pull her blanket back over herself and she felt chilled, but as she sat up to grab the think comforter, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Through the conjoining door she saw her bathroom and the large, single paneled window…open.

Bulma was not as quietly as she had hoped rummaging through the house trying to find her midnight visitor. She realized just how unquiet she had been when her mom's small hand landed on her shoulder. "Bulma darling…what are you doing?"

"O" Bulma gasped, "just you mom, I'm just tired. Didn't sleep much last night. Hey do you happen to know if Yamcha has been around lately?"

"O my, you probably just need some tea, I'll fix us some. And Yamcha left to train with that cute little Krillin remember? You are so silly sometimes Bulma, I don't know where you get it from."

With that said Bunny turned towards the kitchen, smacking straight into the doorframe, "O my, who moved this wall."

Bulma rolled her eyes and a little more quietly continued her search for any clues or signs of her mysterious audience. She knew deep in her heart the answer, but she was still afraid to admit it. Just as she was about to go back to bed receive some much needed rest, a hand grabbed her around the wrist and strongly pulled her into a darkened doorway. Even though Bulma was in her own house, she was seemingly unaware of her surroundings. She could only make out shadows and shapes in the dark room and even though she was afraid she was even more intrigued.

She let the strong arm wrap around her waist and bring her into a hardened body and Bulma looked up to greet the man's eyes, but all she saw was black, blacker than the night and the dark, blacker than the bottomless pits of hell and much more vengeful. Vegeta.

"Quiet, woman." Came a silky voice, with a rich and deep accent. A low grumble started in his belly and quickly charged up his spine and to t he back of his throat, Bulma's spine quivered in return and she could feel herself becoming aroused. "What, why are you hear?" He didn't say anything but let his hands do the talking, they wondered up her long slim arms and rested slightly on her shoulders. He than started to pull at her small, slight frame and move her closer towards the bed. Even though it was pitch black, he could see perfectly, something being a prowler of sorts had taught him well. "What are you doing? I can't?" Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking at her comment. He knew she'd be writhing and thrashing underneath him in a matter of minutes, and there was not a damn thing that was going to stop her.

He pushed her shoulders roughly and she landed on the bed face first with a small bounce and an louder thud. "How dare you." She started as she began to lift herself up and attempt to turn over, but a firm, large palm pushed down on the middle or her back and she was once again tasting his comforter. She was protesting viciously despite the fact that all of her cries were muffled into the mattress, when she came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

The warmth of his tongue tasted her sweet skin and made small semi-circles under the sensitive skin of her ear. His breathing was smooth, but deep and even the mere sound of it turned Bulma on. She started to relax and enjoy his ministrations, pulling onto the covers with her balled fists and turning her head to the side so he could taste her lips. He did so, and the kiss only intensified. Things were getting sensual and almost….sweet ((yeah right)) when Vegeta pulled her head by the hair and lifted her up slightly and smirked at her, he kissed her hard on the lips and she gasped at the pressure. He was being rough, and she knew she'd be bruised, still a little part of her really liked it. He shoved her head down into the mattress and again she protested, she could hear him snickering at her which only caused to make her more upset. "You jerk," Came a high-pitched, very distorted scream. She silenced when she 

heard a very distinct sound, metal on metal, a metallic zang (so not a word). _Is he doing what I think…?_ For a genius Bulma could be quite slow. His pants came off with a quick tug and next was her night gown up around her hips. She could feel his hard cock pressing up against her entrance and her muffled moans came out in longs strands. He massaged her ass with both hands, roughly, but not hard enough to bruise. He than moved his hands up her back and massaged her shoulders, all the while pushing the nightgown off of her and kneeling in between her legs. He continued to massage and kiss her shoulders and than without warning he tugged her hips up, so her firm ass was pointed in the air and with a hard thrust he was inside of her. She screamed loud out of surprise, out of pain, and out of pleasure. Her slickened entrance and she position made the thrusting motions ten times faster than they had been before and only a minute into it Bulma had her first orgasm, "AAAAHHHhhh..." Came a loud growling scream, her head now raised off the covers and her hips thrusting back to meet his.

"Already woman?" He snickered again and continued his ministrations for what seemed like hours, and at the same time seemed like only seconds. She finally collapsed and he on top of her, panting, their chests heaving with each breath. Covered in sweat and juices they made quite a sight. Vegeta quickly stood up and pulled up his pants. He stretched his shoulders and with an unceremonious thump he through Bulma on the floor as he crawled into bed.

Bulma was stunned for a mere second but quickly regained her composure, "You asshole how dare you." She screamed. She was met with his loud snores and no matter how hard she shook him, he would not budge. Either he was in a really deep sleep or he needed an Oscar for his performance. Not knowing what to do Bulma got up and ran to her only sanctuary. The bath tub. She didn't cry, she didn't shed a tear or even sniffle, she wasn't sad she was pissed. How dare the likes of that monkey bastard treat her, Bulma Briefs, rich, beautiful and smart like a regular whore? She stomped her foot, clearing away the steam from the mirror and looking into the mirror in front of her. In spite of her recent activities and the fact that she had gotten little sleep, she seemed to glow. What was this strange aura around her? Was she happy? She wrapped a towel around her body, looking at it as she did and when she looked up into the mirror she saw not her own eyes, but black dark onyx ones. Before she could gasp, he had her around the waist and hunched over. That night he fucked her in his room, in the bathtub, on the bathroom floor and twice on her bed.

Bulma woke up at about two in the afternoon, still dazed and tired. After all she had just come off of an extreme high. She sighed biting her swollen lip. She could still taste him on her, and his masculine delicious, spicy flavor made her tingle all over again. "Mmmmm…" She could barely contain her pleasure as she nearly orgasmed from the thought of him touching her. She shook her head, what the hell was she doing. She needed to call Yamcha, she had to talk to him. She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip, this time because she was thinking. Having just woken up and still being a little dazed she figured her nerves would be numb to and it was now or never. She picked up her cell on the night stand 

next to the bed and started dialing his number, ignoring the 7 new txt messages she had gotten during the night. _Now or never Bulma, now or never._

'


End file.
